1. Field of the Invention
This invention has as its object an installation for the repair and inspection of crash-damaged vehicle bodies.
2. The Prior Art
It is known, to make repairs of crash-damaged vehicle bodies, to use a straightening device consisting of a rectangular frame obtained from metal sections, with mounting of intermediate braces between the two longitudinal sections. Clamps can be fastened to the straightening device for anchoring the vehicle body to be repaired, as well as crosspieces which receive mountings for positive type repairs and inspection and measuring equipment.
Generally, a straightening device rests on feet or also on wheels allowing its movement inside a shop. However, problems arise which have not yet been solved satisfactorily, when loading a crash-damaged vehicle on the straightening device, and unloading it after repair. These operations are especially delicate as the straightening device is equipped with clamps for fastening the bottom of the body of the vehicle and a vehicle crash-damaged in the front travels with difficulty.
Some installations comprise a rectangular frame equipped, at one of its ends, with a lifting device able to move this end between the floor and a position in which it is at the same height as the other end, the frame being equipped over its entire length with traveling platforms for the vehicle, and two ramps detachably fastened to the vertically movable end. However, these installations have the drawback of not allowing easy loading onto the platforms of a vehicle whose front axle assembly has been damaged. Further, the presence of platforms is bothersome for the operator as well as for mounting of the clamps for fastening the vehicle and the equipment used to straighten it.